


Dragonfly

by ClaraDiamondsong



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraDiamondsong/pseuds/ClaraDiamondsong
Summary: A quick fic telling how Clara comes to own one of her horses, Dragonfly. Haven't written in ages because of either block, work, or just lack of motivation, so it felt good to get something down.





	Dragonfly

An autumn breeze swept through the quiet golden fields as Clara Diamondsong galloped down the sloping hill from Silverglade Village. Of all days to do so, she had accidentally left her jPhone at home that morning and while doing errands in the Village, had realized she lost track of the time. She darted right, off the path and into the thicket where Conrad Maarsden kept his smithy. She slowed her mare, Sophie, down to a trot and called out, hoping she was loud enough over the clanging of his irons, “Conrad, is he back yet?”

The blacksmith looked up and chuckled. He put his hammer down and stood up straighter to look right at her, “You’re like clockwork m’dear. Trailer pulled in not even five minutes ago I’d say!”

“Well then it looks like I’m about 6 minutes too late! Thank you!” she called back, and spurred Sophie back up, out of the thicket and into the stable yard. 

It looked like the blacksmith was correct, a truck sat still running with a trailer still hitched to its back by the tall Jorvegian Chestnut Oak in the middle of the Moorland Stable yard. She sat back and pulled her mare into a sliding stop right in front of the wooden sign as she heard a clang from behind the trailer; she swiftly lifted her feet from her stirrups and swing her leg behind her, landing on the hard ground. She took off on a quick run to the back of the trailer her boyfriend Josh had just slid and locked the ramps into place. He turned around swiftly at the sound of footsteps and Clara jumped into his embrace, her slightly tattered western hat tumbling off her head and into the dust. He moved away from the trailer and swung her around before lowering her down as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him. As they moved away from each other she looked up into his hazel eyes. She signed happily, wrapped her arms around him again, and said “I missed you so much, you can’t ever leave me for over a month again.” 

He chuckled and hugged her back, wrapping his right arm around her and using his left arm to support her head. They stood like this for a few beats before a loud bang on the side of the trailer jostled them out of their self created bubble of comfort. Stood in front of them, arms crossed and looking miffed, was stable owner Thomas Moorland. He looked the couple up and down, “Not 10 minutes you’ve been back and I’ve got a blocked stable yard and a loose horse in my grass. What am I gonna do with the two of you?” 

Josh moved forward. “No worries Thomas, I’ll move ‘em right now,” he said as he jogged into the driver’s seat, starting up the truck again to pull it out of the yard. 

Clara walked briskly to her mare, “Sorry for all the trouble Mr. Moorland, but you know Sophie ground ties!” she said, grabbing the mare’s reins.

Thomas laughed, “It’s not the first time you’ve let her wander Clara, and it’s probably not the last! No worries, I just didn’t want a pickup and trailer blocking the road and paddocks. Why don’t you move Sophie into an empty stall in the barn so you can continue your reunion?”

She nodded, “Sounds good, Mr. Moorland; thanks for understanding!” 

Clara walked Sophie to the yard, where she was also greeted by Maya Dew who eagerly offered to take care of the mare. Normally Clara would refuse such an offer, but seeing as she hadn’t seen her boyfriend in over a month she gladly accepted. She jogged over to the side of the barn, where the trailer normally sat, as Josh strode out to meet her. He crossed his arms again and said, “You seem to be missing a hat darling, don’t tell me you lost it.”

Clara hadn’t noticed until he said so. Although a bit worn, she treasured the hat he had picked up for her at a show almost a year ago. She replied quickly, “Of course not you know I ride with it everyday! Must have fallen off when I jumped off Sophie. Unless you got me another one from this trip..” her voice trailed off. Although she never expected anything, Josh returning was always a present enough, she had learned to slightly anticipate a token from Josh’s travels. 

His eyes lit up as a sly smile crept on his face, “Left it out in the yard, follow me.”

Excitedly, she walked briskly next to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Right as they got to the edge of the Moorland walls he stopped and said, “Alright close your eyes, no peeking.”

Clara grinned and complied, shutting her eyes tightly and placing her hands over her eyes. If he left the gift out in the yard it must have been too heavy to unpack from the trailer and carry in the stable. Her mind immediately drifted to saddle or tack trunk. She knew from phone calls and texts Josh had done exceptionally well at this competition, so the possibility of a big gift was definitely plausible. She trusted his direction as he led her forward and then turned left. ‘We’re at the paddock,’ she thought to herself, ‘Probably a new saddle,’ her heart beat quickly. He bent down and whispered directly in her ear, “Alright, you can look.”

Clara dropped her hands and opened her eyes quickly. But it wasn’t a new saddle on the paddock railing. The gates were shut, and inside the massive ring danced the most beautiful black Pinto Arabian. She gasped loudly and looked up at Josh with wide eyes, “You can’t be serious,” she said.

He laughed, “Absolutely I am! Grand prize this year was a 5 year old colt, and I want you to have him. I know you haven’t trained a new horse in awhile, and this one’s real special. A handful! I hopped on him a few times already. Definitely green and a little flighty, but he’s fast, quick on his feet, and he has a good mind.”

She threw herself into his chest once again, “I have no words Josh, thank you, thank you!” He laughed as he returned the hug until Clara broke off and climbed over the fence, stretching out a hand to the prancing horse. He paid her no mind as he dashed all over, bucking and cantering proudly around her. Clara turned back to Josh and called out, “I don’t think you brought me a horse, he zips around like a dragonfly!” 

Josh leaned on the railing and shouted back, “You know, I think that’d make a great name for him!” 

Clara turned back at the wild thing, who slowly broke to a trot, now noticing the strange girl in the middle of the paddock. He tossed his mane a bit, before cautiously breaking once again, down to a walk and approached her outstretched hand. Clara unwrapped a mint, offering it to him, and rubbed his forehead as he accepted. She smiled again and said to the colt, “Josh is right, I think Dragonfly suits you quite well."

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic telling how Clara comes to own one of her horses, Dragonfly. Haven't written in ages because of either block, work, or just lack of motivation, so it felt good to get something down.


End file.
